Don't Think Of Me
by priss-babe
Summary: First fic! Please R&R Song fic- Don't Think Of Me by Dido


Hi there! I'm priss-babe. This is my first fic so if you're gonna flame me about how much it sucks, tell me why so I can do better next time, because I aim to please. : )  
  
This little piece of writing is a song fic. I figured it'd be easier... somehow.  
  
Anyways, the song is 'Don't Think Of Me' by Dido.  
  
Oh and if you like Marron, she is not a nice person in this.  
  
Also there is some not nice words, so don't read if you're delicate.  
  
Okay thats about it.  
  
  
  
Disclamer: Dragonball/Z/GT and all associated characters are not mine and if they were I'd be turning all the wonderful fics I read into super special anime movies. Yay!  
  
Also, I'm not Dido, so I don't own the song either.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ so you're with her and not with me ~  
  
~ i hope she's sweet, and so pretty ~  
  
~ i hear she cooks delightfully~  
  
~ a little angel beside you ~  
  
  
  
Hanging off his arm, listening intently, making eyes at him. Once apon a time he had been mine, but now he's with her.  
  
But Trunks doesn't know how she really is. I pity him.  
  
She's such a whore. She's wearing practically nothing!  
  
Marron knows I'm watching her little peformance. Dancing around him. Singing sweet lies in his ear. Promising things she can never give him.  
  
  
  
~ so you're with her and not with me ~  
  
~ oh how lucky can one man be ~  
  
~ i hear your house is smart and clean ~  
  
~ oh how lovely with your homecoming queen ~  
  
~ oh how lovely it must be ~  
  
  
  
I can see you're watching me. Mine, Trunks is mine. Until he finds out. They do eventually.  
  
You understand what I'm thinking, and I know what you're thinking too.  
  
He was never yours. Always, I whisper in his ear, with a faint smile on my lips. Always mine. He returns the favour. Inside, I laugh.  
  
Look at her. How pathetic that little girl is. She couldn't keep a man from me if she tried, and she knows it. She tried to warn him. But she's just a jealous bitch to him.  
  
He's wrapped around my little finger.  
  
  
  
~ when you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me ~  
  
~ when she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me ~  
  
~ so you're with her and not with me ~  
  
~ i know she spreads sweet honey~  
  
~ in fact your best friend, i heard he spent last night with her ~  
  
~ now how do you feel ~  
  
  
  
So tricky, Marron thinks she is. Well she's not. How long will it be till she does it to me again? Thankyou for warning me Pan. Thankyou.  
  
I saw her with Goten. I saw them making out on the street. I watched them go up to her apartment. I saw. You made a mistake, going behind my back, slut.  
  
  
  
~ when you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me ~  
  
~ when she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me ~  
  
~ and it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me ~  
  
  
  
Nobody told me.  
  
Marron didn't tell me. Trunks didn't tell me. If somebody had of told me they were together I never would have... I wouldn't. I couldn't. He's my best friend.  
  
I feel like shit now. What am I going to do? He'll hate me forever now. Hell, he might even try to hurt me. God knows he could.  
  
That bitch! She told me she wasn't with anyone.  
  
' I better go Marron.'  
  
' Why?'  
  
' I have to go to work.'  
  
' You know last night was excellent Goten, you were excellent.'  
  
' I loved it.'  
  
' I could tell.'  
  
' Hmm... When can I see you again?'  
  
' You can't.'  
  
' What?'  
  
' Didn't you hear? You can't.'  
  
' What! Why?'  
  
' Because I'm with Trunks and if I see you anymore he'll get suspicious.'  
  
I just stared at her dumbly for what seemed like an eternity. Then I just left. She called after me but I didn't care. I had to sort out my mind.  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
I have to tell him! No... what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I'll tell him I saw Marron with someone else. Yeah!  
  
No dickhead! Just tell the truth or don't say anything at all!  
  
Shit!  
  
  
  
~ does it bother you now all the mess i made ~  
  
~ does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear ~  
  
~ does it bother you now all the angry games we played ~  
  
~ does it bother you now when i'm not there ~  
  
  
  
What was I thinking, leaving Pan? She was better than anyone I've ever gone out with. All the other girls, especially Marron, were only interested in my money. They never talked to me the way Pan does. Did.  
  
I miss her. We were great together. I think I even loved her. She... she told me she loved me. I ran. Left her. I was afraid. I broke her heart.  
  
No doubt she hates me now. She'd never have me back. But it's worth a try.  
  
  
  
~ when you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me ~  
  
~ when she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me ~  
  
~ and it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me ~  
  
~ oh it's too late, oh it's too bad, don't think of me ~  
  
  
  
He came back. Trunks came home to me. And as much as I wanted him, to take him in my arms, standing there, vunerable, on the door step, I couldn't.  
  
He'd just run away again. Away from my love.  
  
He made me happy in the past, and the past is just memory.  
  
' It's too late and it's too bad, dont think of me.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that was crap, wasn't it? Well you've gotta start somewhere...  
  
Alot of people say it's hard to follow who's talking, soooo this is the order of people; Pan, Marron, Trunks, Goten, Trunks and lastly Pan. Maybe you'll be able to make sense of it now. Please R&R!  
  
I need the love! If you're gonna flame, remember, I'm not a super spiffy writer like everyone else. 


End file.
